


Marmoris

by KaizumiAyame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame
Summary: Bagi Jean, Mikasa Ackerman bukanlah 'gadis es'. Ia adalah samudera.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Marmoris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daffodeela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/gifts).



> Marmoris (n.): the shining surface of the ocean  
> Jean Kirschtein x Mikasa Ackerman  
> Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
> Prompt: Liquid (from daffodeela)  
> I do not gain any financial profit from this fiction

Kata mereka, tiada yang lebih pas untuk menggambarkan seorang Mikasa Ackerman selain ‘gadis es’.

Tapi Jean tidak berpikir demikian.

Mikasa mungkin saja membatasi bicaranya, menatap orang-orang seolah ingin menembus jiwa mereka, dan tidak berekspresi sejujur orang-orang kebanyakan, tapi Jean bisa melihat lebih dari itu.

Dalam setiap kata, Jean menemukan keberanian.

Dalam setiap tatap yang tercipta, ada wewarna yang menari-nari pada bola mata gelap itu. Wewarna yang membuat Jean tertarik untuk menyelaminya. 

Dan pada ekspresinya yang terlihat datar, Jean melihat _keindahan tak terlukiskan_.

Di mata Jean Kirschtein, Mikasa Ackerman adalah samudera luas yang tidak bisa diarungi oleh orang-orang sembarangan.

Dan Jean bertekad untuk menjadi orang pertama, sekaligus terakhir, yang mampu melakukan hal itu.

.

.

Jean memutuskan untuk menciptakan kesempatan pada pagi itu.

“Boleh aku duduk di sini?”

Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Mikasa menghentikan makannya dan mendongak. Gerakan itu begitu halus tapi tegas, dan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Jean.

Pada saat itu juga, Jean mendapati jantungnya berdegup di luar kendali.

_Mudah-mudahan saja Mikasa tidak bisa mendengarnya._

Maka ketika Mikasa memberinya anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban, Jean tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ia meletakkan nampannya di sisi nampan Mikasa dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu—tidak begitu dekat, tentu saja, sebab Jean hanya bisa mengarungi samudera jika ia berenang pelan-pelan.

Hati-hati ia melirik Mikasa. Gadis itu makan dengan tenang, tanpa melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang tidak perlu, tapi juga teramat waspada, seolah musuh bisa datang dari mana saja dan kapan saja. 

Jean tergoda untuk mengajaknya bicara, tapi logikanya memberitahunya kalau sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

“Hei, Mikasa, apa kursi di sebelahmu kosong?”

Tapi kemudian Eren Jaeger datang bersama Armin Arlert, dan Jean menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda muncul pada wajah Mikasa.

Sesuatu itu terlihat dari lirikan matanya, dari tarikan bibirnya, dan dari semu merah yang begitu samar menjalari pipinya. Bahkan caranya mengangguk sungguh berbeda dengan ketika gadis itu merespons Jean tadi.

Semua detail kecil itu tak ubahnya tonjokan di perut Jean.

Mikasa Ackerman memang samudera, satu hal itu benar, tapi Jean salah besar ketika berpikir kalau ialah satu-satunya orang yang akan mengarungi samudera itu.

Sebab gadis itu telah membiarkan Eren Jaeger mengarunginya terlebih dahulu—bahkan tanpa laki-laki itu perlu berusaha.

Jean memandangi makanannya yang masih belum tersentuh.

Haruskah ia mengaku kalah sebelum berperang?

Tetapi kemudian Mikasa menatapnya setelah sekian lama meliriki Eren dan berkata, “Makananmu akan dingin kalau tidak segera kau makan.”—dan pada saat itu jugalah keragu-raguan Jean hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

Jean terus menciptakan kesempatan demi kesempatan setiap harinya.

Mereka tidak bicara banyak padanya—terutama karena Eren Jaeger selalu muncul di waktu yang tidak diinginkan dan mencuri perhatian Mikasa darinya—tapi Jean tidak keberatan.

Sebab ‘tidak bicara banyak’ jauh lebih baik daripada ‘tidak bicara sama sekali’.

Pada satu kesempatan, ketika Eren dan Armin tidak ada di antara mereka, Jean memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

“Kau kelihatan lelah,” katanya dengan senyum lebar, kendati hal itu tidak bisa menyamarkan cemas dalam suaranya. “Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terus-terusan berlatih tiap pagi buta.”

Mikasa menatapnya dengan alis meninggi. “Apa Eren memberitahumu?”

Senyum Jean menyusut sedikit. “Tidak,” katanya. “Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.”— _dan aku jadi makin jatuh cinta padamu karenanya,_ adalah pengakuan lain yang Jean rasa lebih baik tersimpan di dalam sekat pikiran yang dikhususkannya untuk Mikasa.

Mikasa tidak langsung menjawabnya. Jean menunggu dengan sabar.

Kemudian, gadis itu bersuara lagi, dengan suara yang jauh lebih lirih dari biasanya. “Ini bukan gara-gara latihan,” katanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan sedih (dan, oh, betapa Jean ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukan).

Jean menunggu lagi, tapi kali ini Mikasa tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Dan Jean memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

“Makanlah,” katanya, sembari mendorong nampan makan siangnya ke arah Mikasa. “Kau perlu makan banyak-banyak untuk sepanjang hari.”

Mikasa membelalak padanya. Barangkali Jean hanya berhalusinasi, tapi ekspresi dinginnya melebur dengan raut kaget. “Kenapa—"

“Makanan akan lebih enak kalau dimakan waktu hangat,” tambah Jean dengan senyum lebar. “Bukannya kau yang mengajari aku soal itu?”

Mikasa masih terdiam, tapi sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut.

Bagi Jean, satu reaksi sesederhana itu saja tak ubahnya pintu gerbang yang terbuka; yang mengizinkannya mengarungi samudera itu.

Dan konyol sekali kalau Jean sampai menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, kan?


End file.
